song_festivals_and_geofictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sounds Song Contest 2018
Bidding Phase Despite having only a few countries confirming. There are four countries currently bidding to host the contest. Sápmi is currently bidding with all broadcasters trough Finland, Sweden, Norway taking part at the bid. Aswell as Murmansk Oblast. Also altrough only the Dutch NPO confirming. The presidents of both Luxembourg, Belgium and The Netherlands aims for hosting the contest as a collective bid. On the 11th of August both the United States, Japan and the Philippines have confirmed a bid aswell. See Hosting Bid for Edition 1 for further information about which venues are taking up for a bid. It's announced on the 4th of September that The Benelux will take up a bid after winning from Ireland and The Philippines respectively. Participant Countries Allocation Draw In the Competition The song submission deadline is on the 29th of September. However the Japanese Cities, Japan and The United States excluded from the rule. They are going to send the songs on 14th of October. Semi Final 1 In this semi-final 8 Countries will granted towards the final. Mark will arrange the recap video. Semi Final 2 In this semi-final 8 Countries will granted towards the final. Either Antwan or Joeri will arrange the recap video. Semi Final 3 In this semi-final 8 Countries will granted towards the final. Mark will arrange the recap video. Semi Final 4 While to ease of pressure and blockvoting. There would be a third Semi-Final especially designed for the Japanese Cities. Hans Montserrat will create and maintain this Semi-Final. 2 Cities will go towards the final. The hosts will be Yohio, LiSA, Miwa, & GACKT. https://www.facebook.com/groups/258993634730978/permalink/259048311392177/ Second Chance Bracket Final The final will have 30 countries across the globe. 6 Pre-Qualifying countries from Team-Members. 4 OKN Participants and 20 Countries from Semi-Final 1 and 2. Incidents Brazil's politically motivated boycott towards Northern Cyprus While lists there were two boycotts of this edition. One of which was politically motivated. The old HoD of Brazil: Μηνάς Αντωνίου citing the participation of Northern Cyprus as a state as the main reason of leaving the group. Saying suffering multiple times and attacked the HoD of Northern Cyprus because of Μηνάς his political views. Breaking rule 2.6 "If you participate you have to accept that all countries, ethnic groups, territories, breakaway states and regions are eglibe to participate. Whether the place has legal justition or not over the territory. If accepted, there is no withdrawal afterwards possible on this cause." After this happened Daniel replaced his votes. Even though the replacement, Brazil still has a sanction of qualifying in this Edition. Making it unpossible for Brazil to win. Aswell as Μηνάς being blocked for another 5 editions to come. There is even a possibility he could be sanctioned longer than just 5 editions. Boycott because of a person While many people voted for participation. Kenneth Brian is opposing to participation. Citing "I'll apply as absolutely inactive, y'alls.". Aswell as citing Hans competing as the main reason to withdrawn from all editions. While team member Joeri Groen cited that it's outrageous to withdraw because of one person and it's unfair and backwarded to withdraw because of a person. The team is open to everyone, even to the persons who a certain person (even team member) hate. It's not sure whether he gets sanctioned because of this. Inactivity The long inactivity has been a major factor of this contest becoming less succesfull than other contests. The group originally had 134 members at the start of Edition 1. On 20th of November 2018 this group had just 121 members. It's a small growth from the lowest number of members that was 114 in between those times. Various of people especially the HoD of Sweden and Singapore stating that this is something to be concerned of. Also numurous of participants forgotted voting due to unknown reasons. Even though Semi-Final voting alone took 2 months. Broadcasting and Viewing Figures These are the following broadcasting figures. Which are fictional. References